Hell Was White
by StokinDembers
Summary: Force sensitive ex-Knight Sister, Vee Yue Kaveechee, is beginning a new life aboard a Republic clone medical center among thousands of sick and wounded troops. She is there as a force healer to be a nurse but has no experience with handling soldiers. What will happen when she clashes with an egotistic clone commander fresh from the stars? And with trouble just around the bend? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I shivered.

The white medic station's clamping dock encompassed around our small shuttle like the jaws of a giant metal beast. The clone pilot adjusted the ship's gravity repulsers, flicking down several tabs that did something or another. The loud hiss issued like a screech in my ears as result of the air lock suctioning into place. The pilot finished shutting the ship's controls down and sat quietly, his job well done, before two other clone guards stood up in unison on the either side of a Jedi master. The Jedi stood up lastly, with an air of complete calm and superiority which he had been aiming at me the whole ride.

"Get up, it's time to go," said the male Bothan dressed in light robes. I had the worst feeling that I would greatly regret ever submitting to this new occupation at the Republic's main medic space center. Not only was I a complete foreigner to a life of death, but I was estranged from every Jedi, co-worker, patient or any other being I would ever see or come to know during the whole next course of my life. I was born into the ranks of Night Sisters; destined to be forever distrusted and despised unjustly by the Jedi and possibly the rest of the galaxy. There were either those who knew of Night Sisters and scorned us for our "magic" and "mystic" practices or there were those who simply refused to believe in our existence. I stood complacently and the Jedi Bothan stepped out toward the air lock first. I followed and was tailed by the two clone guards. It made me uneasy to look at these droid like figures of war. They walked in unison, talked the same, looked the same, and ALWAYS followed orders. I wondered if they really _were _humans under those helmets. I would soon find out.

Everything was white; the walls, the floors, the doors even the occupants we happened across wore pristine white clothes. Every single aspect of the medic station's architecture and design was oddly assuaging and encouraged a sense of swirling, soothing comfort to the eye. Kaminoins certainly had a knack for clean precision. In time, I would most certainly learn how deeply rooted this trait took place around here. I followed the Jedi quietly and before long we were inside a small, rounded room. It looked like the main center of the station considering screens projected images from hundreds of cameras as well as stat measures, online documents of the patients' information, and the main halo-projector placed in the center of the room. A tall slender female Kaminoin stood with her hands gracefully folded before her. Her large eyes blinked and she nodded her head slowly in respect towards the Jedi Bothon.  
"Master Grey," she greeted in her soft, lucid voice.  
"Nala Se," the Jedi returned, "I have here the force sensitive healer, Vee Yue Kaveechee. She shall provide invaluable assistance to Kaliida Shoals Medic Center." Master Collin Grey motioned for me to come forward. I did so, my shoulders square and yellow eyes intently focused. Administrator Nala Se seemed to scrutinize me as I stood before her.  
"I assume she is of a gentle nature," It was more of a question then a statement, "These men require tender care," Nala Se said.  
"She will learn," Master Grey assured the medic adviser, "She will learn," he repeated, almost to convince even himself. I was devastated by the lack of confidence they had in my skill and ability to nurse sick men. It seemed that this Jedi had forgotten, I_ decided_ to make something better of myself and had _dedicated _myself to this occupation, in hopes of redeeming my spirit and conscience in preforming aid for the _right_ side of the Force. It had taken me sixteen years, but I had done it all the same.  
"Master Jedi, I must remind you that all workers must meet this station's standards.." Nala Se reminded delicately.  
At this point, I spoke up.  
"I promise you, I have provided proper aid to many of my sisters when in dire need. I lack no _experience_ in this field," I said, struggling to hide the contempt in my tone. Nala Se exuded amusement by the slight lift of her eye lids.

"Well then, I shall see to her room arrangements," said the administrator. The Kaminoin turned away with remarkable elegance for such a tall, slender creature. The Bothon Jedi Master turned to look at me and bowed.  
"I will be back in two weeks time to assess your compatibility in this assignment, on behalf of the Jedi Council," he said. He then turned and left the room, not even a proper good bye, the two clones following after. Feeling suddenly alone and awkward, my eyes darted around the room and spotted two men sitting at the central desks not too far from me. I hadn't noticed them before; they'd been so quiet. Looking from one to the other, I realized they had identical faces. The only difference between them was their facial hair. One had a goatee. But everything else about them was positively the same. Was this what these clones looked like? Was that the face under every clone helmet I'd seen thus far? It seemed hard to believe. I was careful not to stare, but when I noticed in the corner of my eye that they both had turned their heads to look at me once or twice, I found it wouldn't hurt anything to open conversation. I was stuck waiting for Nala Se anyway.  
I approached them casually.  
"So, you the ones who run this place?" I asked, aiming to place a compliment in a joke at the same time. They looked at me, clearly unsure at what I was trying to say.  
"Uh...we're working hard miss, if that's what you mean," said the clone closest to me; the one with the goatee. His voice was both gruff and charming with an accent. I liked it, and briefly wondered if all of them had that voice.  
"No, I just meant...Forget it," I gave up, and instantly felt completely embarrassed and out of place. The two clones looked at each other in perplexity. I would have to do **far** better then this to make a good impression.  
"_Look_, as you probably heard, I'm new here, and I'm going to need some help adjusting," I explained with a sigh, "What can I do to not make myself a total fool on my first day?" I asked. They both looked at me blankly before the clean faced clone cracked a grin.  
"Sweety, all you gotta do is stand there and let me look at ya," the clone grunted, bringing his eyes to swoop up and down my body. I stood with my mouth agape, genuinely surprised at such a bold statement from a clone! Not that I every thought they were incapable of feeling... but flirting had been the last thing I expected. I wasn't even wearing anything too special, just my usual, skin tight, Night Sister garbs. The other clone promptly slapped his identical twin on the arm.  
"Don't talk to a superior officer like that," Goatee scolded his brother clone, "Pardon him, he lacks sufficient mouth restraint. A trait of his batch I'm afraid."  
"Superior officer huh?" I inquired.  
"Yes, we are servants under the Jedi ma'am," he answered.  
"Well, I'm no Jedi," I said folding my arms, "I'm just here to play nursemaid."  
"But you're a healer aren't you? Isn't that something Jedi can do?" the clone asked, his eyes questioning.  
"Yes, but I'm not a Jedi. I just know how to use the Force," I explained. The clones looked at each other as if they'd never heard of such a thing. They probably hadn't.  
"So where does that place me in rank status now?" I asked.  
"You are my personal assistant Miss Kaveechee," came the unexpected answer from Nala Se. I turned and watched her approach, a data pad in her hands.  
"Your place is both above and beneath these men. Above because you have permission to order prescriptions and command certain treatments for their care, and beneath because, your life on this station is for the soul purpose of servitude toward these wounded soldiers who need our help," she expressed general tenderness in her voice but whether it was to me or simply concerning the men whom she spoke of, I wasn't sure. I blinked, taking in this statement and letting it toss around in my brain.  
"Now if you'll excuse us, I'm going to show Miss Kaveechee her quarters," Nala Se said, nodding to the soldiers sitting at the computers.  
"Please, hearing my last name makes me think I'm in trouble. Call me Vee Yue, or just Vee, if you wish," I said, flashing a grin to the soldiers so they knew they also had my permission. The clean cheeked soldier winked at me as I turned to leave with the Kaminoin and before we were out of ear shot I heard a prompt SWAT! and then an "Ouch! what? My eye lid twitched!"  
"Yeah, and your eye will be swelling too if it twitches like that again!"

I tried my best to memorize the way to my room through the numerous passages and doors. I didn't bother cautioning myself of what an idiot I'd feel like if I made a mistake like _that. _I felt myself bristle the minute I saw the contents of my room. So plain, so...refined. To put it lightly, the den just wasn't my style. I walked in, trying to disguise my disgust. But Kaminoins were surprisingly more observing then I realized.  
"You are displeased?" Nala Se looked at me carefully.  
"No! No no no," I shook my head, "Although...uh...maybe I can do some decorating..?" I inquired delicately. Nala Se took a moment to digest my request.  
"I suppose that would be acceptable," she said finally with a slow blink. I walked to investigate some white fabric folded on the end of my bed.  
"What is this? Sleep wear or something?" I asked, unfolding the drab white coverings and holding it out arms length.  
"Is that supposed to be funny where you come from?" the Kaminoin asked in complete ignorance. I didn't like that tone though. Something in it suggested she was being rude. I wasn't trying to be disrespectful, honest!  
"This is what you shall be wearing from now on," the administrator said.  
"Why?" I asked, looking at it in unconcealed horror.  
"Because your current garb will most likely be...distracting..to the men," Nala Se answered me. I could tell she was irritated now by the way she held her eyelids lower and I feared this was not getting off to a good start. I hadn't known to dress any different so it wasn't _my_ fault. Plus, no one had exactly mentioned a dress code before the temple signed me up as a resident healer!  
"Oh...", I replied, "My apologies. I'll change right away," I promised. The administrator nodded.  
"Once you are properly attired, I will afford you an escort to give you a walk about the station. You will need to know your way around to be of proper use to me," Nala Se finished.  
"Yes, Administrator," I replied respectfully. She then walked out and left me to change.

My new clothing was very simple and perhaps too concealing for my taste, but I had to get used to it. I liked seeing my Zabrak tattoos on my arms and legs but if it was necessary to cover them for the benefit of the soldiers, then I would. The robes were pretty long, but I had white pants to go beneath as well. Looking in the mirror, I couldn't help but see myself as a skinny marshmallow. I sighed and went for my door. Outside, a clone waited. His helmet was on and he was in all white as well.  
"If it weren't so warm in here I'd say we were on Hoth," I muttered to him. He saluted when I faced him.  
"Ma'am," he addressed in that same attractive accent.  
"Call me Vee Yue," I corrected, "And take off that helmet. It feels so darn impersonal to stare at a visor. I much prefer eyes."  
I could tell the trooper looked bewildered at my request when he stood rigidly but he did as I asked and put his helmet under one arm.  
"Your name and rank?" I inquired.  
"I'm a Private, ID# 25001," he answered.  
"You go by numbers here?" I asked, astonished, "How very droid like. Doesn't that defeat the purpose of you being human?"  
"We have nicknames Miss Vee Yue, but they are only used between us close brothers," he answered stiffly, his brown eyes narrowed. Apparently I had a lot to learn...  
"_Ah_,"  
I fell silent. An awkward moment ensued, but the clone private soon rescued me.  
"I was issued by Administrator Nala Se to give you a walk-about," he said, "If you would, follow me." He then turned and began striding purposefully down the halls. I followed promptly.

It was a sea of white death. Men, identical every where I turned, were in pain, suffering from fatal wounds ranging in all areas of the body, even some under mental torture. I won't ever forget the instant I saw a trooper rocking back and forth in a chair, his head bandaged, hands clamped together and pressed hard against his forehead. He kept mumbling, "What did I do? What did I do?" It was a complete emotional shock on my part. I had never felt such pity or guilt for someone in my life. It was quite a disturbing experience. I passed white tomb upon tomb of men groaning in pain, wallowing in the cruelty of life and somehow finding strength to fight on for a future. What future did they have? I had heard these men were bred for war. What did life hold for them other then death? I was greatly burdened with theses thoughts as I walked on in silence, listening to the private's explanation of each station sector and treatment bases. The most critically wounded were placed together in a large section of hall way, while those not so damaged were receiving minor treatment in another part. There was a section for amputated limbs, head injuries, mental impediments, and those who were subject to diseases (these men, I was told, were harbored in separate rooms with limited outside interaction). I was utterly horrified and, for the first time, I did not see one reasonable cause for war to be worth this. With so many casualties surrounding me, it was difficult to grasp what good there was in life without being swallowed into a worm hole of depression. By the end of the tour, I found myself quite literally sucked of all energy, and I hadn't even began to work yet! It had taken us all day to view the station before the private brought me back to my room. And it was a good thing he was there to guide me, because I probably wouldn't have been able to sort my thoughts out well enough to determine which was right from left.  
"I've been ordered to request you get a full night sleep ma..er..Miss Vee Yue," he corrected himself quickly before I could catch him, "Nala Se says you'll need as much energy as you can muster for tomorrow," he said, replacing his helmet.  
"Very good. And uh...I'm a little hungry..if it's not too much-"  
"A hot plate of food is waiting in your room now miss," he cut over me, "You start work in the morning, 0600 sharp," he ordered. He then nodded to me and stepped away. I retreated back into my room quickly. It was a bit strange; I was beginning to feel like a prisoner in this white hell hole now. What had I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention readers! Part 2 coming through! Please read and enjoy, but most importantly, COMMENT! I really want to know what you Star Wars fans think of my character development and story plot.**

**Sidenote: Nala Se, Mace Windu, Joda and any other familiar jedi mentioned throughout this story are NOT mine but George Lucas's! All credit I give to where credit is due! Thank you!  
~~~~~**

When I woke the next morning, my first emotion was one of perplexity.  
Where was I? Everything was so white! Was I dead? Oh..._wait_...then I remembered.  
This was no heaven.  
Crawling out of bed, I slipped onto the floor and into my meditation stance. I hadn't gotten as much sleep as I would have liked, but my meditations helped me to gain focus and strength. It was quite clear to me that I was up for a hard days work. I drew as much Force to me as I could, knowing that healing was an extremely draining exercise and I couldn't afford to exhaust myself with so many troops depending on me to sooth their pain. It was six o'clock local time (wherever that was) and I stood off the floor just as a soft bell sounded at my door. I stepped out of my room and saw the same trooper from yesterday.

"Private," I said nodding to him.  
"Sleep well Miss?" he asked, helmet still on. I gestured for him to take it off with an annoyed gaze. Again, he hesitated but took it off.  
"No actually. It was a rather sleepless night for me," I answered, "Now where are we headed first?"  
Seeing the trooper's eyes made me feel tons more comfortable when talking to him, even if his face suggested his plain discomfort.  
"A fresh set of injured troops were just brought in last night from Mimban. I'm taking you to the MCI room first," he said, beginning to walk quickly.

The walk was fast and we got to the "Most Critical Injuries" room within the next two minutes. Upon arrival, it seemed even ten times more busy then the day previous when I had first seen it. Many were lain back on beds with a medic droid buzzing about them, checking energy stats and blood pressures. I stepped in somewhat reluctantly, the smell of blood and sweat polluted my nose.  
"I'm not sure how you healers do your work miss, but this section here needs as much attention as possible," the private said, pointing to the left side of the room. I swallowed and stepped forward. There was a chair in the corner and so I grabbed it and put it over by the first bed. I sat down and looked the clone over. His eyes were closed and his ribs and chest were positively soaked with reddened bandages. His skin was pale from blood loss and his foot was in a cast. I took a deep, silent breath and scooted closer.  
"Hey there soldier," I said softly, not quite sure if he was awake or not, "I'm going to make you feel better," I said reassuringly, in as kind a tone as I had perhaps ever spoken in. Reaching out and putting a gentle hand on his, I closed my eyes and concentrated on his wound. I visualized it in my mind, and then imagined the wound slowly closing and healing up. I brought my other hand over his chest section and held it just inches away from him, my eyes still shut. I could hear the clone stir then moan. I breathed deeply. Slowly, I felt a sensation of cycling energy through my body, and my hand began to get hot. But I held it still, ready to endure whatever I could. Soon, my fingers began to tingle, their temperature increasing, and the man began to breath more smoothly, with deeper intakes. Then a thud of energy released from my system, exerting through my arm. With a quick jerk, I brought my burning hand away from the clone and tucked it into my cloak, as if it would cool that way. The trooper startled at the strange impact he felt to his torso, and breathed hard, wide awake now with his mouth wide open in shock. He looked down at his torso and then back to me, bewilderment holding his tongue back from speech.  
"Your name trooper?" I asked him, knowing I was probably going to get a number in response but not caring. Asking names was a way to show someone you cared about them.  
"Crash," he breathed out, still looking at me with eyes full of absolute amazement.  
"How do you feel now Crash?"  
"Better," he said.  
"May I?" I asked, gesturing to his raps. He nodded slowly and I began to unwrap them. I had to be sure I had done my job properly after all. The clone had a skeptical almost resistant tint to his eyes as he watched wrap after wrap removed, as if he wasn't sure what he'd see or if he was really interested in seeing it. Skin became visible, then more skin, and more. The rags were still red, but his skin was as good as new. Whatever injury had been inflicted, it was securely healed now. I smiled thankfully, happy I wasn't too tired after such a difficult task. Crash on the other hand was gaping.  
"How...how did... you..." he shook his head, then righted himself, "Thank you ma'am," he said looking up at me with mystified but grateful eyes.  
"You deserved it Crash," I replied, then moved to the next bed.

News spread fast in the medical establishment. As soon as I had cleared a room of injuries, all the clones somehow got word to all the rest of the clones about my talents. Soon everyone was asking my name and where I came from. No matter which room I entered, every single clone looked up at me with unwavering attention. I was both flattered and uncomfortable. For such amazing marvels themselves, they sure seemed to give me a lot of attention; the ordinary Zabrak that I was. Two days of work and already everybody had somehow or another learned my name. All the boys called me Miss Vee. I liked it. Surprisingly, I learned time and time again how different these men were from one another, despite their same facial features. Soon, two weeks passed and I knew for sure this was the best thing I had ever been a part of. I was friends with nearly every clone I visited daily. All, except the stiff necked Private, were warm-hearted towards me and treated me with astounding respect. Crash, Cutlass , Jar, and Dral (a Mando'a word for "bright") became my closest set of friends. Crash, I learned, had acquired his name after assuming impulsively he knew how to operate a walker for the first time in a training exercise without remembering the manual instructions. He failed miserably in what became the talk of the Kaminoan cloning facility for weeks. Cutlass had a passion for blades and would drive any clone's mouth into the ground (litteraly) to argue that point. Jar was a genuine brainyack, someone who had one of the most intelligent minds I had ever met. He could pull out specific rules, codes and quotes from any book or text script he'd ever read. Then there was Dral: a light-hearted, optimist who always found the bright side to things (true to his name) and had an extremely sensitive nature about him. Each had been wounded one way or another and I had my chance to cure them. Dral and Cutlass were best buddies from the same squad while Crash and Jar hadn't even met until they were both put in the same medic room for the time being. Now, I was finding work here increasingly entertaining and pleasurable. Every morning I woke with a purpose and every night I fell asleep with a contented spirit. The first two weeks had gone by pretty smoothly, once I had set aside the awkwardness of being in an entirely new environment, and before I knew it, Jedi Master Grey was on his way to document my progress and compatibility to the station.

Wearing white had been a hard pass time of mine. I felt odd and looked odd, but for some reason the clones liked me in it. Crash even said I was rather angle like. I, however, think he was just flirting.  
"You look fine Miss Vee," Cutlass said in his slightly deeper voice. He sat on a corner chair, rubbing his gauntlet viroblade clean of smug. His wound had been specifically difficult to heal because it was damage to his lungs. I had to meditate especially hard every morning to gain the focus I needed, and was required to have several sessions with Cutlass before he said he began feeling improvement. Lung treatment had been new to me, so I was grateful to see him getting better even if it took several days. He still breathed somewhat shallow breaths but I couldn't tell if it was just him being careful or he was actually still in pain and not saying anything in attempt to remain strong. I could easily sense the pressure he felt in his mind when I brought up questions about his previous squad. It seemed he struggled with guilt and shame for having been the only one out of his batch to be wounded thus far. I tried to keep comments about his last mission to a minimum for this reason.  
"Thanks Cutlass but no offense, I'm the first female you guys have ever seen aside from Nala Se. You're not the best critiques," I stated, hands on hips.  
"We may be inexperienced as far as women go," Crash spoke up, "But our primal instincts know attractive when they see it," he chuckled, leaning with his arms behind his head against the wall.  
"Speak for yourself Prince Charming," Jar snorted. He was sitting cross legged on the floor with a data pad on his lap. He had accessed the med station's schedule highlights so as to see what time the Jedi would be arriving.  
"Some of us know how to maintain proper focus on our jobs," he stated in his sophisticated tone.  
"Are you allowed to do that?" I asked him.  
"Do what?"  
"Hack into the med station's computer systems?"  
"Oh...er...no. Technically it's not permitted, but-"  
"Oh ho! Mr. Textbook is breaking the rules for once!" Crash exclaimed.  
"Yes, and let's scream it to the heavens..." Jar muttered. He fell silent while his eyes scanned the screen in concentration.  
"Jedi Master's inspection arrival, expected at approximately 12:30 P.M. Corscaunt time," he informed.  
"That's in ten minutes," I breathed.  
"Wow, you look pale," Crash stated, reaching for a fruit in the metal bowl beside his bedside.  
"She looks fine to me," Dral countered, "No need to be nervous Miss Vee. You've done great here and almost every clone on this station will vouch for you," he assured me sweetly.  
"All except Private-no-name," I muttered.  
"Who? Lawrence?" Crash asked, his mouth practically full.  
"_Lawrence_? Wow, no wonder he didn't tell me his name," I said, arching my lips in disapproval.  
"Yeah, he is a crank-pot that one. Doesn't get along that well with us. All he does is scold me," Crash tossed the fruit core carelessly and it unintentionally smacked into Jar's shoulder. Jar grunted in irritation.  
"And I wonder why," he snorted. Crash shrugged. I glanced towards the door.  
"I better go now, I'll meet with you guys later," I then strode out the door. I saw in the corner of my eye the clones waving after me before the door closed. Good men. It was too bad I wouldn't ever seem them again in a few more days. Now that they were part of the large group of soldiers that I had put to healing trances, they were ready to go back to service. I felt a guilty clench in my gut at this thought. Was I really aiding them when eventually they were just going to be sent back out into danger? My mood turned mellow as I made my way to the center of the station. Suddenly, my nervousness about seeing Jedi Master Grey didn't seem at all relevant. In fact, the Jedi's arrival and whole visit was pretty much a blur to me. My thoughts were so absorbed in the cruel reality of clones bred for death that the only thing I clearly remember is Master' Grey's departure. The last words he said to me were, "Keep up the good work. Your service to the Republic is not taken lightly."  
I mulled over these words for the whole night. _My _services weren't taken lightly? What about the _clones'_ services? They were the ones being shot at! I was simply working to heal them in order to send them back out! It didn't make any sense and I found myself greatly disturbed. What would the clones get out of this when the war was over? Would they get anything at all? I had to grab hold of the Force to steady my thoughts and regain some peace. However, my dreams that night were chaotic and a sure sign of inner turmoil...


	3. Chapter 3

The ship's cockpit systems were going off in consistent and nagging alarm beeps, informing the clone pilot of a targeted lock to his bomber's hull. A squad of Republic fighters dodged through the large dilapidated Separatist flag ship with droid fighters on their tail. Enemy fire streamed randomly after the squad, filling the clone pilots' cockpit windows with bright red laser beams. A black, empty space, sprinkled with stars, would be a cold grave.

"Break left!" the pilot commander shouted, gritting his teeth and wrestling with the ship's control yoke. His ship dove left, spinning and dodging the sudden chunk of Separatist ship armor that dislodged from the main vessel. His squad followed his lead but the last ship tailing wasn't so lucky. His distraught shout was heard in all the squad's helmet comlinks.  
"Dodger! Hang in there! I'm going to cover your flank!" a squad member comforted.  
"I can't hold her together much longer!" Dodger cried.  
"Royal 5 escort Royal 8 out of the red zone. Get that ship stabilized Dodger! I'm not clearing out any more lockers!" the pilot commander barked, throttling his bomber into a cork spin, aiming directly for a droid fighter that appeared on his ship's scope.  
"Ace!" Royal 2 screamed, watching his commander in horror. Ace could feel the sweat on his gloved palms as he gripped the ship controls tightly. He braced, teeth gritted, as his bomber got closer, and closer to the droid fighter. He was diving into a head on collusion with the droid fighter and the only sense in his head screaming at him was the voices of his brothers in his helmet comlink system.  
"Pull up Ace! For Force's sake!" Royal 7 reasoned, his voice stressed. Ace ignored them. Closer...closer...he could see the droid in the fighter's cockpit window now and then, he thumbed the fire controls. Blue laser fire streamed from his bomber and the enemy ship blew apart to fragments mili-seconds before Ace blasted through the flaming debris.  
"_Shoot_ Commander, why do you have to make me wet my pants every mission?" Royal 2 scolded.  
"Relax Blazer," Ace smiled, feeling the urge to remove his helmet and wipe his forehead clean of perspiration.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if I aged twice as fast from the stress of being on this squad," Blazer moaned.  
"Enemy on your six Royal 2," issued another clone's voice to the comlink. Ace barrel rolled to his right to engage another enemy, tailing it close and getting a lock on the clanker before blasting it to bits and spiraling away. Ace was one of the best clone pilots ever heard of throughout the Republic ranks and he was proud of it. Having been adorned with several metals of honor for bravery, and promoted to Mace Window's very own Royal Squad, the commander was a living legend among his brothers.  
"Royal 8, ship status?" Ace questioned. His sweat dripped down from his hair and almost into his eye. His helmet climate controls must have been malfunctioning. His face felt very hot and it was becoming a distraction.  
"Stabilized Commander," Royal 8 replied. Ace's eyes darted from one side of his cock pit to the next, remaining constantly aware of enemies on his scope as well as his brothers' conversation filtering through into his helmet. Another bead of sweat dripped down into his face, this time stinging his eye. Ace growled and waited a moment before being able to free a hand and remove his bucket. He didn't need the HUD display if it was only going to fog up and hinder his vision anyway. He transferred his squad's chatter frequency to the ship's cockpit speakers.  
"Ace, the tinnies are falling back," Blazer informed.  
"As they should," Ace snorted, swinging his bomber hard to the side and aligning its course for the remaining Separatist frigate. Enemy ships were swarming around it in a final attempt to shelter the vessel from as much harm as possible. They were most likely calculating for a jump to hyperspace. But Ace wasn't about to let that happen.  
"Royal Squad stand by and prepare to target that frigate," Ace commanded, flicking on his missile launch controls and setting up the for the correct trajectory. The squad formed up, narrowing into a line. Royal 8 and 5 rejoined the lines as well.  
"Narrow in, let's keep this tight," Ace stated, finishing up his ship's control settings and bringing his hand back to the yoke. Pressing forward, his bomber's engine thrust forward and towards the enemy. He was aiming for a break in the enemy formation. If they moved fast enough they could squeak in and deliver the final blow.  
"Stay close," Ace said, feeling the G-forces of the ship's jet power hammering him into his seat. They were getting closer and closer. Then, suddenly, the droids made a loop back around in perfect formation. A trap! They'd left that gap open intentionally!  
"Break!" Ace shouted, feeling the pit of his stomach drop as he realized this possibly fatal error. The Royal squad dispersed radically, eluding as much enemy fire as possible for a last moment maneuver. Ace however kept to his course.  
"Commander! What are you doing!?" Royal 2 shouted.  
"I'm taking the frigate! What's it look like?" Ace snarled, partly from the stress of evading enemy fire while trying to focus on conversation. His thumb hovered over the launch button as his bomber neared the frigate's hull. He needed one direct hit in order to blow the vessel his first shot. Ace's aim had always been superb but never could he recall the pressure feeling this thick. Shouts of chaos erupted through the ship's speakers, transmitting his clone brothers in distress. Ace kept focused; it was all he could do. The time was right and he fired. Two missiles launched from the bomber and whistled towards their target. Ace barely had time to see if the missiles had hit the target before he found his hands pulling up on the throttle subconsciously, sending his ship into a dramatic arch in order to escape what became an explosion discharging before his very eyes. Steel chunks from the frigate flew past him, hurling by at dizzying speeds. Before Ace could react, a steel shard whacked right into the top of the cockpit, hitting a gas regulation valve. Fumes suddenly sprayed right into Ace's face, stinging his eyes and sending him into a gut wrenching, uncontrolled succession of loops. Ace's brain felt like it was bouncing in his head as he made a determined attempt to regain possession of the ship's course. How he was able to set his mind to grabbing the controls during such a tumble was beyond him, but his training somehow had instructed his muscles without his brain's permission. With chemicals still squirting towards his eyes, Ace ducked, leaning away in order to see where he was going. Stars whirled around him, spinning into a vortex of light. Ace could feel the ship's resistance as he pulled back, trying to slow the speedy vessel down and level her out.  
"Come on...come on..." Ace groaned, his arm muscles strained and flexed to the max. A loud _CRACK _sounded from behind him. That wasn't a good sign. The frame of his bomber was stressed.  
"Commander!" came the concerned voice of Blazer. Ace was so dizzy he succumbed to shutting his eyes entirely and letting his instinct take over. For a brief moment, Ace saw his life flash before his eyes. Everything he'd ever worked for was now for nothing. His respected title would mean nothing if he was _dead_. Then, his mind still in a fog, Ace began to feel a sense of balance. Was he imagining it? He risked opening his eyes and he was relieved to see things were strait once more. The gas leak wasn't good however.  
"I'm alright," Ace replied, breathing hard, "My ship has sustained some damage however," he informed his squad.  
"I'm coming up alongside you Commander," Royal 5, aka: Dover, sped forward to hover beside Ace's slow moving fighter. He smacked open the side panel of the control dash and rummaged the contents for some type of masking tape. He was happy to find one right where it should have been and ripped off a layer, placing it over the gas leak. He smoothed the tape down, confident that it would hold for now.  
"Alright, she's stable for the moment," Ace stated, "Royal, report," he ordered.  
"Frigate is in shambles, thanks to the Commander, five enemy fighters remaining, all are being pursued," Blazer reported.  
"Very good. Let's wrap this up then," Ace responded.  
"Lay back Commander, the rest of us can pick off the bogies," Dover insisted. Ace wasn't one to let his squad push him around but at the current state of his ship, he wasn't about ready to protest. He'd be lucky if the bomber would make it through the hyper-jump.  
"Copy that," Ace answered. He hung back, watching the Royal Squad pick off the last of the droid fighters one by one. Ace decided it was time to call in to General Mace Windu. Opening the channel to the Jedi Master's location Ace addressed him.  
"Master Windu this is Commander Ace, do you read me?"  
"I read you Commander," Windu returned. Ace rubbed his eyes, which felt unnaturally dry. He hoped that gas hadn't been too toxic.  
"Royal Squad has made a successful hit on both targets. We're mopping up the mess and preparing to head back Sir," Ace informed, using some casual clone lingo.  
"Very good. Those frigates were a crucial liability to the Republic. I will meet you at the specified rendezvous," Windu's link then cut out and left Ace in silence. He rubbed his eyes again. They were growing increasingly agitated.

Being aboard the _Nobility _again brought a sense of security to Ace as his battered bomber docked. His squad landed within the same hanger and a moment of calmness ensued. The realization that he was still alive always hit him hard the moment he killed his ship's engine after a mission. Silence engulfed him as he sat in reflection. Blinking rapidly to wet his ever drying eyes, Ace bent down to grab his helmet. He held it bottom side up to peer inside and tinker with the climate control settings. Ace liked the concealed tranquility of the cockpit while docked safely in the hanger bay. Sadly, it always ended too quickly. An abrupt trio of thunks disrupted his peace and he looked up to see Blazer tapping on the glass window. He looked annoyed. Ace released the hatch and it hissed with releasing air before reclining back.  
"You alright Ace?"  
"Fine as ever," Ace shrugged, unbuckling from his seat harness, "My bucket is having temperature issues though."  
"Get Giz to check it out, he's good with technical mumbo-jumbo,"  
Ace disembarked from his fighting craft.  
"Suppose so,"  
"Something wrong with your eyes?" Blazer apparently had noticed Ace's rubbing of them.  
"They're fine, just tired I think," Ace bluffed. He'd rather not have his team nagging on him about his eye sight. He'd never hear the end of it. Ace circled around his bomber, inspecting how bad the damage was. The vessel's purple paint job and crown insignia was scuffed and scorched with laser fire. The engines however looked in fine shape and other then the major metal indention in the hull above the cock pit and severed gas tube, it was in condonable condition for having survived a mission as risky as that one had been. Mace Windu suddenly approached the group on the deck and the Royal Squad filed in rank. Ace tucked his bucket under his arm as customary and they all stood at a salute.  
"At ease. Job well done gentlemen. The next mission briefing wont be assigned to you till tomorrow, so until then, rest up and enjoy yourselves. You've accomplished yet another admirable feat," Windu stated. The group nodded simultaneously and split up. However, Ace and Blazer stayed when Windu turned to them.  
"Commander I'll need you at the Council briefing at 0900," he said.  
"Yes sir," Ace nodded, "I'll be there." General Windu then turned and strode off. After the Jedi Master had left, the two clones began their walk towards the clone quarters.  
"Well, we've sure had a long day. I don't think Windu would mind if you took some time on the bunk before the Jedi Council briefing. It's in one standard hour anyway," Blazer suggested, "I'll wake you 15 minutes before hand so you're ready," he assured. Ace conceded.  
"Thanks."Ace replied, rubbing his eyes again. He probably did just need some rest. Everything would be fine once he'd closed his eyes a while.


	4. Chapter 4

The Jedi Council meeting began with the quiet _womp_ sound of the holographs flickering on above the main table consul of the _Nobility's_ bridge. Mace Windu stood several paces in front of Commander Ace. The Jedi Master's arms were folded before him and he stood with his feet planted at the equal width of his shoulders; it was his common stance of general contentment and peace. Many saw it as a proud display of his unquestioned wisdom of the Force, as was judged in many of his other mannerisms, but Ace had spent enough time with the man to recognize pride from absolute certainty. Windu knew his place in the universe and was satisfied with it, or so was the impression the clone commander received by the Jedi's never ceasing flow of calmness.

"Master Yoda," Windu addressed the small little green organism with a respectful nod.  
"Master Windu," Yoda returned warmly, "What news have you?" Yoda sat comfortably on a small round chair, his wooden cane propped to the side of it. Beside him were the fellow Jedi Masters Ki Adi Mundi, Saesee Tiin, and Plo Koon.  
"Our siege on the Banking Clan's emergency frigates was successful. If the Separatists are wise, they won't try smuggling extra supplies to their battle fronts any longer. They've sustained too many losses to keep up these fruitless attempts," Windu informed.  
"Very good. As long as perimeters are kept around the outer rim, at an advantage we shall be," Yoda replied.  
"I am sending out the Royal Squad to keep guard over the Galactic North travel routes for the next set of weeks. Many smuggling units run in that sector and I wouldn't put it past Dooku to take advantage of their trades," Windu replied. The conversation went on and during this time, Ace stood in the background, silent and fretting. He wasn't seeing properly. In fact, after his brief nap, he woke with his vision slightly blurred. While color and light was still vividly apparent, shapes were becoming increasingly hazed and hazardous. For the first time, Ace was beginning to realize how dangerous a command ship could be when something as simple as a single stair was not perceived before taking a step. But Ace was stubbornly determined, a trait that his intense training on Kamino only provoked from him substantially. He wasn't the best clone pilot on the mere chance of luck. He had _earned_ it through hard work and undeniable passion for the art of flight combat. He wasn't about to let a little fuzzy eye sight rob him of all his achievements now. He hadn't yet reached the process of his thinking that led to the reasonable realization that having bad eye sight in war could only lead to disaster. Ace blinked rapidly when no one payed him any attention, straining to see if perhaps he would weep out whatever was disturbing his eye. But no matter how hard he tried, nothing improved. And what if not? Then what? How long would he wait before he would seek help? Mace Windu suddenly turned to address him and Ace's thoughts were interrupted.  
"What is the causality rate of your squad Commander?" the Master inquired.  
"On average I loose two men a mission sir," Ace answered, trying to block out the emotions of guilt that came with that answer. He tried to focus on the blurry image of Windu before him. He wondered momentarily if the General knew he was having sight problems. Ace felt incredibly vulnerable with this one small peeking weakness. Mace Windu turned back towards the meeting.  
"Never the less, I will be leaving the responsibility of keeping perimeter watch on the Northern Rim passages to the Royal squad, trusting they can maintain at peak efficiency and minimal losses while I'm away."  
Ahh, so that was why he'd asked. Ace wasn't sure whether he felt proud or convicted at his General's declaration. The meeting adjourned and Mace Windu turned once again to face his Commander.  
"You and your squad will leave at 1300 tomorrow," he instructed.  
"Yes sir," Ace nodded. He swallowed after Mace turned from him, a strange tug in the pit of his stomach.

Time: Next morning  
Location: The Nobility; clone quarter deck

"You're going blind?!" Blazer gaped.  
"Will you shut up!? I'm not going blind! I knew I shouldn't have told you," Ace snapped turning away.  
"No no! I won't say anything else! I promise! Just tell me when it started," Blazer insisted, grabbing Ace's arm before he could walk out.  
"Yesterday. My ship blew a gas tube and it squirted me in the face," Ace mumbled.  
"Why did you have your helmet off? I thought you were the one that always insisted on having buckets _on _during missions," Blazer reminded, folding his arms with a scolding way.  
"The darnthing's temperature modules blew out so I _had_ to in order to see past my own sweat!" Ace retorted.  
"You do tend to soak up the pillow at night"  
"Don't make me smack you," Ace warned, pointing a menacing finger.  
"How bad is it?"  
"Did you know there were stairs leading from the mess hall to the bunks?"  
"Oh...that bad huh?"  
"Nearly broke my stinkin' ankle," Ace grumbled. He didn't give Blazer eye contact until the jerk started to laugh. Blazer stifled what he could before proceeding with the inevitable question.  
"Well you're going to tell the General aren't you? You can't fly like that and you know it," he stated. Ace was silent. Blazer glared suspiciously.  
"Oh no, I'm not going to let you delude yourself into thinking you can fly blind."  
"Who's blind?" The sudden voice of Dover interrupted them. Ace growled under his breath. He'd meant to keep this under wrap, on purely need-to-know basis.  
"You are. And you'll be deaf too concerning anything you hear in this conversation," Ace stated, "That's an order."  
"Yes sir," Dover replied, looking confused, "What's wrong?"  
Ace turned away and began scouting the repairs done to his ship since the day before with some contempt.  
"The Commander's perception is a little off," Blazer answered for him.  
"Well isn't it always...?" Dover whispered, his words slightly muffled.  
"I'm blind not deaf," Ace snorted.  
"No offense Commander, but your last stunt was rather over shot. Don't you think it would have been safer to pull back and reorganize?" he asked.  
"My plan was perfectly executed," Ace snapped, ducking down beneath the ship to check on its holding frame, "I knew what was within my capability and I did it, no problem."  
"Except for this little incident with falling down the stairs," Blazer added. Ace went to yank his head up and banged it hard on the ship during his way up. He was about to blow his own fuse and both men saw it. Instinctively, they both backed up with hands defensively in front of them. Ace breathed deeply, his blood pressure going back down as he came to a slow stand.  
"I don't want to hear anything more from either of you about anything," Ace stated, trying hard to keep his voice level.  
"But what about-?"  
"_K'uur!" _Ace barked, checking them in Mandoa that they both better keep silent. They were. Ace gave a last glare before turning his attention back onto his ship. The hull was properly replaced with a new metal ceiling and he patted the cock pit hatch, to climb up and continue the inspection. This was when another squad member, Giz, came up with a helmet in his hand.  
"All set Commander," he said brightly, holding it up to Ace, "Good thing something worse didn't happen," he smiled, completely oblivious. Blazer looked at the ground and grimaced while Dover simply bit his lip, hiding a smile. Ace took his helmet and nodded to the team's techy.  
"Thanks Giz," he said, placing it over his head. The HUD flashed to life and Ace suddenly realized that all those little precise targeting lines and informational numbers were now nothing but red fuzz obscuring his view and making his attempt to see even worse.  
"_Osik_...", he groaned. Giz walked away and Blazer could no longer refrain from speech on the subject.  
"No good?"  
Ace sighed.  
"You _have_to tell the General, Ace. It's for your own good. That way, you can get checked, have your eyes fixed and be back out here as good as new," Blazer encouraged. Ace pulled off his helmet and stared blankly into space. He had to do it.

He didn't like what he was having to face. Mace Windu stood several meters away at the bridge holocharts. At that moment, Ace couldn't think of a time he'd been more nervous. He knew there had been times, but he seriously couldn't think of any. He was about to tell Mace Windu that he...Commander _Ace_, was going blind. He was going to announce he was _failing_ his role as Commander to Windu and his whole squad not to mention his duty to the Republic. It was almost too much to bear and briefly, he seriously considered turning around and leaving, but it was too late. Master Windu had sensed his presence.  
"You have something to discuss Commander?" he inquired. Ace's stomach flipped but he stepped courageously forward onto the bridge.  
"Yes General," he said and swallowed.  
"I'm having temporary visual set backs." Ace used the word "temporary" for fear of any other word sealing an unwanted fate. Windu turned from his position of leaning on the table to stand tall and look directly into Ace's eyes.  
"I know," he said. _Ah_, so he had known...Ace wasn't sure if he felt so comfortable about that.  
"You _knew_ sir?"  
"Yes. I didn't say anything because I was hoping you would bring it before me freely," Windu said reassuringly with a soft, slanted smile, "And I'm glad you did."  
Ace didn't know what to say.  
"How bad is it Commander?" the General inquired.  
"Bad enough," Ace admitted.  
"Blurry?"  
"Yes,"  
"For how long?"  
"Since my mission yesterday sir. My ship sustained miner damage but one of the gas regulators erupted in my face during a helmet malfunction," Ace informed, feeling rather degraded.  
"Hmmm," Mace looked like he was pondering something, "I believe that is beyond any droid's capability to heal." Ace's gut sank and he found himself looking down. What happened to clones who couldn't be repaired but weren't wounded enough to die? He'd never asked himself that question before.  
"But I do believe this isn't beyond a Jedi's range of talents," Windu added. Ace felt his spirit lift. What was his General suggesting? Could he heal him? He'd only heard rumors of Jedi being able to Force heal before, and he was definitely willing to discover that truth for himself.  
"I believe we are currently not far from the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center," Windu said. "I can have an expert take proper care of you there until you fully recover."  
These words were an answer to Ace's prayers.  
"Thank you General. I'm a fast healer, I should be back on with my squad soon," he assured.  
"In the meantime, Royal 2 will be in charge of the smuggler's route watch," Windu stated. Ace nodded. Blazer wouldn't mind playing leader for a few days. All fear concerning this matter was now slowly dying to the warm realization that everything was going to be okay. He didn't care what other clones said. Jedi did care about their soldiers. Ace's career wasn't over. Not yet.


	5. Chapter 5

The days were counting down till my clone friends would be leaving the safety of the medic station for battle on unknown worlds once again. I tried not to communicate my anger and resentment towards their cruel clone lives through any of my words or actions. I had learned a lot about clones over the past month and one of them was that they didn't live very long. Who was I to waste their time with pity concerning something I nor they could ever change? Crash had a simple way of stuffing it deep down below and smothering any remains of remorse with humor or charm. Cutlass and Jar never brought it up and always became deadly quiet if it was, but Dral's bright optimism always found a way to shine through and ease my spirit, if not all of ours. I would miss them terribly. Despite the fact that I worked with the med staff who looked and talked with the voice just like theirs, it wouldn't be the same. They had personalities and mannerisms that set them apart; I wouldn't forget them.

I kept my hand hovering above an unconscious patient. One of his lungs had been completely blasted apart and he was declared a lost cause. No med droid or doctor would have bothered trying to save this man if it hadn't been for the persistent pleas of his close brothers. I knew I could heal him. His brothers cared so much for him from what I had heard. Concentraiting on what I knew to look like as a healthy human lung and the picture remaining in my mind, it was easier to focus on the result I was aiming for. The clone's breathing was shallow but suddenly, he took a deep slow breath, something he couldn't have done with one lung. I smiled and took my hand back. The clone began breathing smoothly and with regular capacity. I sighed and sat down. My brain was exhausted from all this work. It was the last man of the day that I would heal. I was simply too tired to carry on any farther without respite. I passed by my four friends room to say good night first however.  
"I'm done for the day. I'll see you all tomorrow at some point," I told them just before yawning.  
"Sure, sleep well Miss Vee," said Dral politely. He was on the floor playing cards with Crash.  
"Yeah, dream of me," Crash said quite seriously. He had a way of saying something perfectly serious and it woulds till be funny.  
"Oh shut up, she always dreams about you. How bout she dreams about me tonight?" Cutlass butted in, flicking through a holozine as he lay propped in a bed.  
"I'm sure I'll dream about all of you," I said tiredly, not really engaging into the game of play. I turned to leave and began my walk down the hall when I heard foot steps behind me. I turned and saw Jar.  
"What's wrong?" I asked stopping to face him.  
"Can I ask you something?" His voice was low and soft.  
"Sure, anything," I replied without hesitation.  
"What will happen to you, when we leave?"  
I mulled the question over. I really didn't know. I mean, I knew I would be working here for quite a while, but how long exactly? Till the war ended?  
"I imagine I'll be here," I said, "That way if you get hurt again I can take care of you," I answered with as genuine a smile I could muster. Jar didn't look settled.  
"You can't tell me you want to stay here forever. Isn't there something you want to do in life?"  
"At this point, my life is going to be a lot longer then yours is. The least I can do is stay here and help aid the men that are not as fortunate as me," I answered seriously. I put a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
"I appreciate your concern Jar. And I know the thought of going back to battle is difficult. But I trust you will continue to be a wonderful soldier, and that you'll keep your brothers safe," I said comfortingly. Jar looked down and it nearly broke my heart to see him in such dreary contemplation. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow," I instructed. Then I backed away and walked down the hall.

Walking down the many white corridors is a long journey for someone as tired as I was. It seemed like an hour till I finally got down to the right level my room was on. The halls were only filled with the occasional nursing clone that was checking up on the patients or med droids. Coming to a sliding door, it opened and before I could step out of the way an armored clone bumped right into me.  
"Oh I'm-"  
"Watch it," he snorted, shoving past me with impatience. How rude! I had been _right_ there. If anything it was his fault for not seeing me first! I stood back, mouth open in astonishment and on the verge of protest. But I refrained, knowing there was no reason in it and plus I was tired. He and the other two armored clones behind him kept walking down the halls. I didn't know who he was or why he was here but I couldn't have cared less. Promptly, I found my room and sealed myself within it before undressing and getting to bed.

The next morning was the most interesting of mornings I'd had in a long time. My normal waking time was aproximately 6:00 A.M. Courscant time but instead, a loud pounding at my door disturbed me from a peaceful sleep at 5. I woke, a bit disoriented and cranky, and rose from my sheets. I slid on my robe loosely and came to the door opening it with the press of a lazy finger.  
"What is it Private?" I asked, seeing the clone standing there.  
"We have a...um...situation. A clone was imported in just last night and demands assessment of his condition right away.  
"And the droids can't do this ...why?" I asked, trying to keep the gravely sound out of my voice.  
"He's made it quite clear that he will only tolerate the assistance of a Jedi healer," the private stated. I sighed irritatedly.  
"Fine let me get dressed," I said turning away and closing the door. I couldn't believe some clone was having me wake earlier then my normal routine just because he wouldn't tolerate a med droid. Well, what did I know about his condition? He could have had a really bad experience and simply prefers talking to a person, I thought to myself. I combed my hair, washed my face, straitened my clothes and made my way out to the private who stood waiting for me.  
"Show me to the patient," I said as brightly as possible. He nodded and led me down the maze of hall ways. The room was on the fifth level, room E27. I walked in and saw a clone sitting on the edge of a chair. He stood abruptly when hearing the door open and looked towards my general direction but not right into my eyes. I couldn't tell if he was surveying me or if he was just letting his eyes sweep where he wanted them to.  
"Good, you're here," he said. His voice was slightly stiffer then I was used to, with a deep and richer tone then the others I had heard.  
"Yes, I'm at your service," I said walking in. The private for some reason hung back by the door way and stayed there as if he were avoiding something.  
"Good, sit," he ordered, pointing to the bed. My eye brows rose in amusement but I didn't protest. I sat and crossed my legs casually.  
"I've been sent here by the General Jedi Master Mace Windu for recovery from a fighter pilot accident. I've sustained some eye damage in which our fleet ship's medical droids could not assess. You can heal eyes can you not?" he asked strongly, arrogance and impatience displayed all over his face as well as his voice.  
"I'll be honest with you trooper, I-"  
"Commander," he interrupted.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'm a _commander_, not some ordinary trooper," he corrected.  
"Ok.._.Commander_, I've never done healing for eyes before but if you tell me what's wrong I'll give it a shot," I explained calmly. He set his jaw and folded his arms in a way that said he was barely tolerating me. I was really beginning to not like this clone.  
"I just told you. The problem is my eyes. Everywhere I look, it's blurry. And it's getting worse. That description enough for you?" he snorted. I narrowed my eyes, though I'm not sure he saw that clearly. Standing, I approached him.  
"Listen to me _clone_," I may be your nurse maid, but as such, I have a duty to more clones on this station then just you, and until I start getting some more respect, you can learn to expect an even longer amount of waiting times," I stated. The clone didn't back down.  
"Do you even know who I am? As long as I'm here, as Windu's personal Commander, I can report you for irrational behavior among the wounded," he said, narrowing his eyes, "As insignificant as I may seem to you _aruetii,_ I have an important role to play for the Republic's safety along with millions of other clone lives. If I'm not given the attention required to put me back out on the force, you'll be surprised just how difficult I can be," he warned, his voice deadly low. A tense moment hung in the air; the tension so thick I could have sliced it with a lightsaber. _Oh_, this guy! I couldn't tell you how badly I wanted to keep a strait face and simply walk out. He was dead serious though and I couldn't afford to have his threat made reality; not if I wanted to continue being a help to these wounded men. I took a very deep breath, trying to calm my blood pressure. Now I knew why Private had decided to stay outside.  
"Take a seat," I said slowly and with great difficulty, "_Please_..."  
The commander sat down in the seat, positioning himself with an air of authority and pride that made me want cringe. I knelt down in front of him.  
"Ok, look at me," I requested.  
"I am,"  
"No you're not. That's the readout station," I grumbled, glancing over to the tall, white computer system that was positioned not far from me.  
"Oh..."  
I was satisfied when I saw the slight sign of embarrassment on his face. Then it dawned on me that this was the same clone that had walked right into me the night before. Same armor, same voice.  
"Your name?"  
"As if you don't know it," he snorted.  
"In case you weren't aware, you all look exactly the same! How would I know?"  
"It's Ace," he answered stiffly. _Ace_, yes I had heard that name before. Of course, I wasn't about to say that. But I'd heard other clones speak of that name. A pilot with unmatched skill by Republic clone standards. No wonder he was such a jerk._ Celebrities_... I looked into his eyes intently. Unlike the usual soft brown color other clones had rimming their pupils, his were darker, far more intense. Was that just how his were or was it the affects of whatever incident he'd had?  
"Were your eyes always so dark in comparison to your brothers?" I inquired.  
"I couldn't tell you. I don't spend hours looking in the mirror," the commander responded. I wasn't sure if that was an insult to me or if he was actually being genuine. I let it go.  
"Well, if you would be so kind, could you manage telling me exactly what happened to you?" I inquired calmly. Ace sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. I could tell perhaps this was a painful subject, but I didn't feel bad whatsoever. He could fess up and get over it.  
"A gas vent from my ship was damaged and the fumes got in my face," he explained heavily.  
"What kind of gas?"  
"I don't know. I'm not a ship expert,"  
"That makes no sense. If you fly one for a living you should know part of how it works," I snorted.  
"I know how a ship works! What I don't know is why you have to pester me about it! I don't know what kind of gas it was, okay?!" he barked. I'd gotten under his skin and could tell that my healing sessions with him weren't going to be the silent, peaceful kind.  
"Well pardon me for trying to help!" I snapped back. Ace stood up.  
"What kind of Jedi are you?"  
"I'm _not_ a Jedi," I answered.  
"Then what are you? Because you're getting on my nerves,"  
"And you are on mine! You think I appreciate being woken an hour earlier than normal schedule to help an ungrateful _commander_ who thinks the whole Republic rides on his shoulders?"  
Ace blinked and looked unamused.  
"It is your job isn't it?"  
That was it.  
"I'm out of here," I said, and turned for the door. Ace jumped up and I heard him scrambling after me before hitting his boot toe on the side of the bed. He muttered profanities but continued pursuit, even when I was out and down the hall. I couldn't believe myself, but I was actually smiling as I heard his poor attempt of being blind and attempting to keep up. I was positively sure everything being white wasn't helping.  
"Okay stop!" he called forward. I kept going. If I had been a passer by, the scene I'm sure would have been quite hilarious. It was enough to stop Crash and Jar who were walking down the halls on the same level and happened to catch sight of the scene. I experienced some relief when they rushed over and got between Ace and I.  
"What's going on here?" Crash demanded.  
"Nothing that concerns you," Ace grumbled. I stood, hands on hips.  
"If it concerns Miss Vee it concerns us," Jar said strongly, folding his arms. Ace looked irritated and I basked in his anger. He deserved it.  
"Commander Ace here has been treating me rather disrespectfully and I simply told him I won't tolerate it," I explained. Ace glared at me.  
"Is that so? Are you picking on my friend here?" Crash's bravado had gotten him into trouble in the past, and there was no evidence that could prove it would go different this time. Ace didn't look threatened; in fact he looked like he could have high-fived Crash's face to the wall if he wanted to. I decided I better break this up before things got too out of hand and I was forced to heal Crash and Jar all over again.  
"Enough, enough, all I want is an apology," I said to the commander, "then I'll help you." Ace looked like he would protest then caught himself. He was facing a decision here: hold onto his pride and live with banging into walls every other day, or lower himself and apologize politely. I was actually quite anxious to see which he would choose...I hadn't yet confronted a clone quite like _Ace_.


	6. Chapter 6

Ace was frozen stiff, his jaw cocked, and for a moment I wondered if he was going to answer me any time soon. In fact, it took him such a long time to make up his mind that I almost walked away again. His behavior, all of it, was just insulting. Crash and Jar continued to eye the higher ranking clone sternly, both of their arms folded. Meanwhile, Ace just stood rigidly, no taller then the others but somehow appearing that way. Most likely, it was his authoritative air that made him look more intimidating. Had he been displaying some confidence, which had departed from him in this current situation, and a gun in his hand, I knew I would have been running for the next door. But he wasn't and right now I reigned supreme. Even if he refused to humble himself, I would still be the winner since I alone had the healing capabilities he needed on this station. FINALLY, he spoke.

"I _apologize_ for my unacceptable behavior," he pronounced, a little too easily for my liking. I would have enjoyed it better should he have croaked the words out in misery. But, he'd said it none the less and I had to give him some approval.  
"Alright, that's better," I rewarded and stepped forward to take his arm. I turned him around and led him back to his room, trying not to hold any grudge against him even though I knew I was still mad...

Ace had no doubt realized that being smart was better then being stubborn. He'd calculated the results of both possible actions and weighed which was most likely to do the worst harm for him. He decided that getting over his pride for the moment was better then maintaining it to the full and loosing what he knew was necessary to save his career. Apologizing was simply the wiser of his two choices, despite how painful it might be. But he did it with civility and self control, refusing to loose what little dignity he had left. This girl, though blurry and not well defined with the weakness of his eyes, Ace could tell was young and spirited. Where the Republic had picked her up, he had no idea. However, the moment he felt her hand on his armored arm, a new, strange sensation hit him. He'd never been touched by a female before and it felt very different; a _good_different.

I led the impatient commander to one of his room chairs and sat him down. Crash and Jar followed, insistent that they stay to make sure the beast of a clone didn't push me around anymore, which I was grateful for. Ace seemed less ready to shoot off haughty comments at me with a crowd standing around. I then proceeded to place my hands over his eyes, closing my own to focus sharper on what I could feel in the force. I hated to admit it, but I was worried I wouldn't know how to handle this kind of injury. Never had I dealt with something like this, and I briefly wondered if I would know how to handle it. Even if this clone wasn't the favorite I'd ever met, I'd feel pretty bad if I couldn't help him. I could sense that he was nervous and full of uncertainty.  
"I promise I will do everything I can to help. Your apology was very nice," I said, patting his cheek with exaggerated motherliness. Ace looked like he didn't know how to react and once again I was reminded that most of these men had never seen nor been touched by women. What must it have been like to have no mother? I looked at his hazed eyes with some pity.  
"It's the least I can do for you anyway," I sighed, once again letting my soft side for these soldiers override my initial crankiness.  
"Why, I bet you were frightened when you realized your sight was getting worse. Such short lives and you have to spend what little of it you have in fear...it's a shame really. I should have been more commendable upon your request for my attention," I babbled. Ace smiled and for the slightest moment I gained the notion that he was about to say something worth while.  
"About time you came to your senses. I was sure having to submit to your care would be nothing but hell. Are all females as hard to deal with as you?"  
Pity had left the station.  
"You are dead to me," I declared in a deadly tone, "I'm healing you, but you are **dead** to me..." I muttered, eyes spewing detest at him. He shrugged.  
"Do your job and you'll never have to look at me again," he responded. He seemed to be finding every avenue possible that would urge me to work faster on him. This commander really did want to be out of here... as he had made perfectly clear that night.

After working with Ace for an hour, in which he remained silent and let me do my work without further confrontation, and having assessed what I could of his condition (which wasn't much), I was prompted by the other clone nurses to move on to more patients in the station that needed my attention. Ace couldn't protest so I was freed from his grasp for the time being, which I spent wondering at the next steps that needed to take place for his sight to be restored. The whole day I was over loaded with clones needing healing and I was positively drained of all strength and positive qualities by midnight. More then ready to get some rest, I found my room and fell asleep without proper goodnight to my four clone friends. The next morning I was woken yet again, bright and early. This time however, it wasn't by the private. I opened the door, grumbling and cursing to see Ace, standing tall, arms folded neatly behind his back, feet planted at shoulder width in a show of dominance.  
"Morning," he said briskly, "I trust you are ready to work with me once again, now that you managed to squander all your time yesterday in attending to other duties," he said. I mulled my jaw.  
"How did you find my quarters?" I demanded to know.  
"I had a room transfer. Now I am only just next door to you and that way it will be easier for you to work on my eye condition," he stated. I was astounded and horrified.  
"You can't do that! This is the assistants' level!" I protested.  
"Those scrawny regulation clones tend to back down when they realize you can crush them to a pulp even while blind," Ace replied, a hint of a grin. I studied him a moment then closed the door in his face, refusing to emerge until an hour later. Again, I spent about an hour working on him and no significant discoveries as to a cure was made. That afternoon, I was on break and had gone to my friends' room to sit down and talk with them. During our pleasant and refreshing conversation Ace came to rob me once again of sanity.  
"You have a break and you spend it here? With clones that have absolutely no need of your healing abilities?" he pointed out in disgust, folding his arms. I glared murder at him so intensely that Jar actually ran over to grab my arms which had recoiled back as if to strike.  
"I don't know where you learned your manners, sir, but I suggest you go back to class soon," Jar informed the commander, holding me back as I squirmed. Ace blinked.  
"And I don't know where you learned that tolerating nurses who act anything less than professional is acceptable," Ace snorted.  
"That's it!" I howled, managing to free one arm in order to clench a scalpel from the tool tray in the room.  
"Crash help!" Jar called quickly, barely able to maintain hold on my thin arms as I twisted from him.  
"Oh, let her pound him. No harm in seeing him learn manners the hard way," Crash shrugged. Ace stood defensively.  
"This will be good," snickered Cutlass, flipping his blade around in his hand. Jar was just about to release me when an interruption took place.  
"What is taking place here?" came the unexpected, fluid voice of Nala Se. I looked over at the tall Kaminoan and cringed. This would not look good on my record. Jar practically dropped me and stood strait as if in ranks. The others had already done so upon her arrival.  
"Nala Se," I said, re-gathering myself, "I was just about to start my work on the patient. Everything is under control," I promised. Ace went to speak but I promptly leaned over and clasped a hand over his mouth. The room was silent and Nala Se blinked slowly in her processing sort of way.  
"Proceed then," she said finally, turning away. If I hadn't known better I'd say she knew what was going on and simply didn't want to waist the energy in dealing with it. Once she had left I turned my gaze back onto Ace.  
"You are so lucky I'm not licensed to take a life in this station," I spat, removing my hand and wiping it off on my pants to cleanse all possible germs.  
"I doubt you were ever licensed to take a life," he snapped back.  
"I wrote my own license before I came here," I informed, hands on hips. Ace cocked a doubtful brow.  
"Is the fight over already?" Crash asked in disappointment.  
"For now," I hissed into Ace's ear, shoving past him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright all, this is the very last part I had saved in my dox from a year ago. From now on I will be adding to these chapters as I write them fresh, so I might be a bit slower in posting. Hope readers have enjoyed it so far! **

**Please leave comments!  
~~~~~**

Ace sat in his room, rubbing his eyes. It was the fifth day being at the medical station and he was miserable. Already, he was missing his squad, his ship, his general, heck even the war. He missed it and wanted back. It was the only place in this world he knew he would ever belong and that was where he wanted to be. He tried to be patient, he really did. Ace wasn't stupid and he realized darn well that there where plenty of other clones on this ship with injuries far worse then himself. But he did wonder why the ones without major damage weren't tended to first, that way they could be sent out faster to save other clones temporarily from their inevitable deaths? If he were out in his ship and helping his squad with those secret trade routes that Count Dooku had his war ships smuggling goods from, he would be exploiting a very big issue concerning half the battles in the galaxy. Ace sighed and leaned back on the bed. His eyes were beginning to actually hurt now. Not only did they impede his sight and annoy him to no end but now they had started to ache. He got up and went to his bathroom to try looking in a mirror, but that didn't end well when all he could see was a bunch of bright blur. In fact, Ace was beginning to think the haziness was getting worse. He was sure they weren't this bad when he'd first got here. This thought made his gut tie in a knot. If they were still gradually getting worse, it would only be a matter of time before he was completely sightless. Where was that healer nurse?! He flung himself out of the bathroom in an act of total panic, nearly hitting the door but touching it just in time with his hand to notice it was there. He'd learned keeping his hands in front of him was a wise move to make when having to find your way through a maze of whiteness. Storming out of his room, he rapped on the door just left of his in the hall. He waited only a moment to listen for movement. Nothing. He knocked again, not disregarding the idea that Miss Vee may perhaps be ignoring him as she'd done before. Nothing. Ace frowned and glanced around the hall way. A clone in charge of keeping patient records was walking by.

"Excuse me," Ace said, catching his attention. The clone turned to face him.

"Where is Vee?" he questioned.

"If you are referring to Miss Kaveechee, she is currently at the docking station," replied the med clone, looking Ace up and down with scrutiny. Ace couldn't see why she would be there, except for...Oh no! As soon as a thought occurred to Ace launched off, praying he reached the docking station on time. It was somewhat difficult to make out where he was going, especially when all doors and halls looked the same (blast Kaminoan designers) but he managed. There was no way Vee would be leaving this station today, not until his eyes were healed properly. Ace was a fast runner, unfortunately however, his boots weren't accustomed to freshly cleaned and slippery floors. Upon his arrival at the docking station, Ace's balance was lost when his boots' grip on the floor lost traction. He slid right past the door way and onto the floor. Lucky for him, no one caught his blunder and he recovered extraordinarily fast. Jolting up he glanced out the dock door way and onto the bay platform. He spotted a shape that looked like Vee but she was neither on a ship nor getting on one. He wondered if he was looking at the wrong person but then he heard her voice. She was saying good bye. Vee was shaking hands and giving hugs to four armored clone soldiers, one by one beginning to board the nearest vessel. Ace carefully stepped down onto the dock and made his approach. Despite them all looking alike, Ace could see that these four were the group which Vee usually spent time with. Apparently they were on the same work force and were being sent back to war. He felt a slight envy but it melted away the moment he came close enough to see Vee's face. She departed with Jar last and this farewell was undoubtedly the longest. Ace tried not to watch and kept his distance, simply standing by, glancing about the dock casually though it was a pointless act since all he saw was hazy shapes anyway.

"I'll miss you," Jar was saying.  
"And I will too. You take care of yourself. I don't want to see you back here again, you hear me?" Vee had replied.  
"Well, I don't know. I might get shot just to come visit again," Jar teased. Was there something between these two? Ace couldn't tell but it sounded like it.  
"Can you write to me or..call or something? Forgive me I don't know how this all works," Vee was embarrassed.  
"Sure I'll write, I have your holopad contacting number," Jar said.  
"Alright then good bye,"

"Good bye,"

This was the segment where they parted. Ace didn't want to watch for some reason. Whether they kissed or simply hugged or shook hands, he didn't know and tried not to care. Only after all the clones had loaded up and the ship's engine thrummed to life did Ace look over. He decided to make his approach over to Vee now.

"They'll be fine. They've got the right stuff," he said. Vee didn't turn around to face him but watched the ship until it was far into the stars.  
"Yes, they'll be fine," she repeated, as if to comfort herself. After a moment she continued, "I really hate this job," she sighed, "One minute you're saving lives and the next you're watching them go off to war again...back into danger."

Ace had never considered the effects of a clones life on ordinary civilians or medics. Clones were always looked at as simple tools made of flesh. This is how Ace had been raised, and to see someone care about it so much was odd. It actually made him uncomfortable. Why, he couldn't figure out. Ace stood just beside her and she looked over towards him finally.

"Even your annoying _shebs_ will be gone before I know it. It seems I can't hold on to anything here. I have nothing to cling to in this line of work." This was a new side of Vee Ace hadn't seen nor known possible. She was open like a book, showing her discomfort and sadness, her vulnerability and fears; something he himself had never done. He strove to change the subject.

"I wasn't aware you knew Mandoa',"  
"Only swears which I've picked up from being around all these Mando men," she answered with a guilty smile.  
"Ah," Ace sniffed and rubbed his eyes briefly.  
"They getting worse?"  
"How'd you know?" Ace asked.  
"Why else would you be down here? Not to say goodbye to my friends I'm sure," she remarked. Ace grimaced. That burned a little.

"Well... you'd be right," he confessed.  
"Come on," Vee took his arm as she had done before and began to guide him away, "How many walls did you hit getting to me this time?"  
"No walls but you missed an epic face plant to the floor a minute ago," Ace replied, "Who was the genious to clean the floors and not leave a cation sign?"  
Vee laughed. It felt good to make her laugh; it was an unexpected pleasure which Ace found in that moment.

My hands were cool on his flesh. Ace's eye lids were practically burning up and it frightened me a moment. But it was this time, and only this time, that when I closed my eyes to search out the issue, I saw something. I _felt_ something. I retracted a minute later with the expression of new understanding dawning on my face.  
"The toxins which your eyes are reacting to have gotten into your eye veins and are infecting your pupil fluids. You can't see anything clearly because your pupils will not dilate," I informed him, "And I know how to fix it now," I added smiling even though he probably couldn't see it. Ace's own expression lit with relief and excitement. He leaned forward from the chair quickly as if the realization it itself was healing him.  
"Excellent! So now you can fix me and I'll be on my way tomorrow," he said.  
"Well, not tomorrow. I'm not sure how many days of concentration and healing trances it will take to bring your eyes to full health," I explained.  
"That's alright, as long as I know they can be fixed," Ace answered resolutely, still exuberant despite his strong tone. He was smiling and it was the first time I'd seen him do that with genuine meaning.  
"So I have a few other clones I must to attend to and then I'll be back around lunch to start the healing process," I said, standing up from the chair that faced him.  
"Very well," he replied nodding. Was it just me or was he actually acting patient? I couldn't believe my ears and as I walked out I kept my gaze on him watchfully. He just stood there, all calmness, watching what he saw of me in return until I shut the door. Unbelievable...

I did not return to him until later that day and when I did, the process of getting him to relax was quite hectic. Despite his realitively calm demeanor, when I touched him with the Force, his spirit was restless and caught up with strife. I didn't know why, perhaps because of his tumultuous roll in the war as a fighter pilot but, consequently, it was harder to get him into that trance. I knew how to initiate the process since it was my field of expertise but it was still difficult. He layed down just fine for me. It wasn't that he wasn't willing, after all he wanted to be healed, but it was that he would not relax mentally. I was becoming annoyed. Sighing, I reached out and placed a hand on his chest. Maybe I could manage to flow some peace right into him. However, when I tried this, instead of my spirit influencing his, it went the opposite direction. His pent up stress and anxiety reached into me and I found myself caught up in it.  
"Why won't you just relax already?!" I burst, frustration flooding my chest.  
"I'm trying alright! You don't think I want to get healed?! I'm as relaxed as I've ever been!" he spat back, in turn bursting in retaliation.  
"If you were relaxing I wouldn't be yelling at you!" I denied.  
"Then I don't know what you're talking about!" Ace shouted, his hands flailing with his steaming vent of anger, "Your relax and my relax are two different things!"

I went to retort and say something about him being delusional but refrained and bit my lip when he suddenly said,  
"Show me. Show me how to find peace then," he ordered. I swallowed. How would I do that? None the less, it was my only option.  
"Okay..." My mind settled and I forced myself to think about things that made me calm. Usually I meditated but he was a clone and wouldn't understand that concept. I had to sift further into what it meant to have peace. I swallowed again, this time breathing slowly and sat down beside him on the bed.  
"Breath deeply and slowly," I said first. I became an example and did so myself. I put a hand on his chest to make sure he was doing the same.  
"Deeper," I commanded, feeling his breath still somewhat short. Only when I could feel his whole chest move slowly up then down was I satisfied.  
"Keep your eyes closed," I said next, "And become one with the moment," I said, still breathing deeply.

"One with the moment? What the heck does that me-,"

"It means stop thinking about the future! Embrace where you are now and what is going on. Let all worries or excitement for what will happen or what could happen fade to black," I interrupted.  
"But-"  
"Embrace!" I cut him off again quickly, not wanting to hear his excuses. He growled and I slapped his chest for punishment. After a moment he continued to breath deeply and I rested my hand on his chest once again, trying to funnel what peace I could into him.

"Feel the moment, take in where you are, the smells the sensations and simply breath," I continued. I watched Ace slowly begin to sink into a comfortable rest. His face after a while displayed small signs of relaxation in the way his eye lids rested, the way his mouth was softly shaped, the way his eye brows lifted slightly. I rubbed his chest slowly to reward him. He was doing it and I could sense a different spirit in him now. It was one of tranquility, calmness...enjoyment. I leaned forward, knowing this was the best time, and gently touched his forehead, removing my forefinger as softly as I had first lain it. He was out. The trance had begun. From this moment on I watched him intently. He somehow became so attractive when he lay in peace. His face, though the same as his brothers at first glimpse, was different and appealed to me. I let him remain in this trance for the total of an hour before I woke him. It was simple, I just slammed a pillow in his face and he was awake. (Just kidding!) No, I didn't do that. I tapped his forehead similarly to the way I had done before and he stirred. His eyes flashed open and what I saw was amazing. An even darker brown then before, but they were clearer and looked beautifully alive.

"What do you see?" I asked him curiously, my heart longing for a positive responce. "White," he answered with a smirk. My expression drooped.  
"Just, white?" I inquired, hopefully.  
"And a girl. A Zabrak I think," he answered, reaching up to touch the tip of one of my crown horns.  
"I hadn't seen those before," he said in wonder.  
"Still blurry?" I asked him.  
"Only a little. Not as bad as they were. In fact, I'm seeing just like my eyes were when they first started acting up," he said, sitting up and almost into me. He was smiling and we were close. I leaned away from him, feeling awkward.  
"Thanks. That was...an interesting experience, but I'm appreciative," he said. I smiled back softly.

"It's my job."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers, you are now up to speed on my current story chapters that have not been prewritten. From here on, you have to wait a bit more before my next part is up. However! I write often and so you won't have to ever wait too long! Enjoy, and please comment!  
**~~~~~~

"What's all this about?"  
It was morning, several days having passed since my first successful healing session with Ace. I was up at my normal starting time for the day, but when I opened my door, I saw a mixture of clones and med droids bustling everywhere in a hasty manner. In response to my question, a clone carrying a medium size cargo box full of random supplies stopped to answer me.  
"The station has received orders to begin evacuating, by order of Chancellor Palpatine," he replied, "Did you not hear the speakers?"  
I hadn't actually... I'd gotten so annoyed with the ones just outside my room that I had Jar actually help me to dismantle them so they wouldn't go off every other few minutes with some order or another to wake me from sleep during the night. I ignored his question and responded with another one of my own.  
"Evacuation for what? Last I checked this is a perfectly good station," I did not understand and was rather uncomfortable at all the sudden change.  
"I don't know. I just follow orders Miss Kaveechee. Parting time is in three hours," the clone responded and shuffled off. Well... I didn't have hardly anything to pack at least, just a small bag I carried with a change of clothes and my data pad. My Night Sister bow weapon had been confiscated upon entering the med station. I had no need for it, and Nala Se had no interest in me showing it off to any of my patients either. In fact, I hadn't seen it in so long, I'd almost forgotten I'd had it. I would have to go to the confiscation desk and get it back. I turned back into my room to make sure my things were put together and closed up for transportation before sliding the pack over my shoulder and walking out. Where were we all going? Was my post to remain the same? These were questions for Nala Se. I set out to find her.

Ace had gotten out of bed that morning to the calm voice of Nala Se on the speakers.  
"Good morning, this is Nala Se speaking. I have just been contacted by Chancellor Palpatine and he has ordered a relocation of our station operations. We shall begin evacuation immediately for departure at 1200 to Corscaunt. Thank you for your cooperation and patience. All station managers report to the main deck for proper instructions,"  
With that the mic cut transmission and Ace was left to wonder what was going on...  
Good thing his sight was increasingly improving thanks to Vee Yue. Their sessions within the last four days had gone well. Each trance Ace woke out of, he found he could see fractionally clearer. Now, he was in a lot less danger of smacking into unsuspecting walls or falling down a set of defenseless stairs when finding his way around the station. Ace ran a hand through his black hair and took one look at himself in the bathroom mirror. If he should however bump into Vee, the last thing he wanted was to look unpresentable to her. Just the other day she had teased him for his foul breath and having forgotten to brush his teeth. It had been incredibly more embarrassing then Ace had perhaps ever felt or thought he could feel in his life. He wouldn't let something like that happen again. Why did he care? He wasn't so sure. If it had been one of his squad mates teasing him, he would have solved the problem just as easily with a punch to the antagonizer's nose. But with Vee it was different. He _wanted_ to have her approval. The more time he spent with healer, the more fondly he thought of her. It was rather unexplainable, and once having gotten over the initial fear he had felt at the new realization of this growing attraction, Ace had done his best to shove the thoughts clear out of his head. Yet still, he knew he would never leave his room without having brushed his teeth first ever again. Once he packed his spare under-suits, a few gadgets and a pair of small pistols which he had kept hidden, Ace prepared to leave his room and find Miss Vee Yue.

It wasn't long before I arrived on the main deck to see many of the station managers in a group talking about arrangements and writing things down on clipboards.  
"Where is the administrator?" I asked them.  
"She is in her office overseeing the ship count," one of the manager's responded, not looking up from his clipboard. I turned for Nala Se's office and knocked.  
"Come in," the Kaminoan responded softly, in her always relaxed demeanor. I opened the door and addressed Nala Se quickly.  
"I have been rather at a loss of what is going on this morning. Where are we going? Am I to continue with my job even during this evacuation?" I inquired helplessly.  
"Did you not hear the speaker announcement this morning?" Nala Se questioned, turning her graceful neck to look at me with big, perplexed eyes. I sighed.  
"No..."  
Nala Se had this look on her face that I couldn't quite distinguish. Just when I thought I'd have to ask again, she spoke.  
"We are relocating the station to Corscuant by order of Chancellor Palpatine,"  
"But why? Are we no longer safe here? I thought this med center's location was secret?" I asked.  
"It still is, as far as I am aware. I believe the Chancellor's mind is more futuristically engaged. He is no doubt wanting the med stations to center on a safer planet. Either he knows of dangers we do not, or he is looking to reestablish a stronger, more united system," Nala Se answered, "But regardless of his reasons, we are evacuating and you, are to start preparing the more injured patients for transportation," she instructed, "I have assigned several members of the medical staff in that devision to help you," she finished, "I suggest you start now,"  
I nodded obediently and left.

The Commander's search for Vee that morning proved hopeless in the midst of all the chaos. Even asking clones where she was had been no help. Apparently she was a fast mover because all the places clones claimed to had seen her, she was already gone from when Ace got there. But now he didn't have time. He would have to wait till they got to Corscaunt and things settled down. As he walked, helmet under arm, through the busy halls, Ace stopped to see two clone standing beside one another, one with a wrapped arm in a sling, the other with bandaged hands, both waiting for assistance. Ace didn't wait to be asked. He came forward after slipping his helmet on then stooped to grab their two bags off the floor, slinging them over both his shoulders. They added triple weight to what he'd already been carrying but Ace thought nothing of it.  
"Come on men," he said, gesturing that they follow him down the hall. They both looked at him appreciatively.  
"Yes sir," they responded together. It was silent for a while but not for long. The purple marks and crown insignia on Ace's helmet had gotten the two clones suspicious aroused.  
"Are you Commander Ace?" one asked, Ace couldn't see which one since they walked behind him.  
"Yes," he responded, "And you two are?"  
"No one of consequence sir. We were shinies on our first mission when we both got caught in the same bomb,"  
"Fun,"  
"Not really,"  
"Could have happened to anybody," Ace assured them.  
"Why are you here?" one asked. Ace considered that a few days ago he might have made up some random reason to keep his pride in tact. But not now.  
"I was having some issues with my eye sight and needed a healer's talents to resolve my problem,"  
"How bad is it?"  
"It used to be a lot worse, but I'm alright now. Don't worry, my wall smacking days are over," Ace smirked. The two clones chuckled lightly. They were almost to the ship docks when Ace's helmet started flashing red with an incoming message. He opened it with a few blinks and the message displayed before his eyes. He froze dead in the hall way. His shoulders sagged. He knew his sight was still a bit blurry, but there was no way he could misread this order so clearly before his eyes:

Execute Order 66

Ace's stomach hit the floor... This was the last thing he expected now. His first thought went to his general. Master Mace Windu was a highly skilled jedi, but would he be able to act quick enough when the very clones who had served him for close to two years were turning on him? More importantly, what would he himself had done if he were there with his General now? Ace was instantly thankful he was as far from any jedi as he could possibly be right now so he could avoid such a frightening decision. Except... what about Vee? Panic gripped him. She wasn't technically a jedi... but would her ability to use the force label her as a target anyway? How many clones on this station had received the order? Ace was instantly full of anxiety and fear. Vee Yue Kaveechee had betrayed nobody, and she was the last person whose life should be called into question. He decided he would find her and protect her...

Every clone on the station was now standing in line to board his designated transport. The number of cargo and passengers had been divided equally to each of the ten ships and I was in line for one of them, carting a sick clone in his hover bed towards the loading deck. I hadn't had a chance to ask the clone's name yet, but he was asleep, and with a breathing mask over his face. Whatever his condition was, I was sure it wasn't pleasant. The line of clones and droids before me moved steadily, one by one, boarders were climbing up the air lock ramp. So... back to Corscaunt. I had been taken there a few years ago to receive more healing training from an experienced jedi before being brought to this med station. I had to say, my emotions were rather mixed. I was both happy and uncomfortable to go back there. Corscaunt was a big planet, full of many dangers and strange beings. Here... I had grown accustomed to seeing nothing but clones and med droids, thankful that I had a constant routine, and never got distracted from my duty. It would be ten times harder with a city and fun temptations waiting outside whatever med center we moved to. However, the stale filtrated air that was cycled about this space station was getting old, and I really badly longed for fresh oxygen once more.  
As these thoughts went through my head, I was interrupted by someone from across the flight deck shouting my name.  
"Vee! Vee!"  
Only one clone had the nerve to call me just "Vee" but when I turned to look, I wasn't so sure anymore, as the clone was covered in armor from foot to tow, a black visor concealing his eyes. He rushed up, and layed a hand nervously, tightly, on my arm.  
"Vee it's me, Ace," he said quickly, taking stance beside me and glancing about us as if on guard for some danger.  
"Ace.. what is wrong?" I asked him, instantly concerned.  
"Nothing... as far as I can see, but I want to keep it that way," he responded, "Anyone look at you funny? Any clones acting suspicious around you?" Ace inquired. I wanted to laugh.  
"Yes, you are acting quite suspicious!" I exclaimed in amusement.  
"Well I just wanted to make sure," he responded defensively.  
"Ace, if nothing is wrong I have to get this clone onto that transport, will you let go of me now?" I inquired, slightly in disbelief at his tight grip on my arm. Ace tilted his helmet my way and released me as if he'd only just now noticed he was still holding on to me. It was coming time for me to check the clone I was carting on to the transport along with myself and Ace didn't look like he was going anywhere.  
"What transport are you assigned to?" I asked him.  
"What? Uh.. I don't know," he said, clearly distracted, still looking around.  
"Let me see your transport sheet," I said, gesturing he produce it and hand it to me. He pulled a piece of paper from his belt and gave it over. We had all at some point or another been given a transport sheet. The fact that Ace was down here and hadn't even looked at his was bewildering.  
"See look," I said, holding it up, "You go to transport 7," I informed, "That way," and I pointed two ships down.  
"No, no I'm going with you," Ace said resolutely, looking back my way. I cocked my brow.  
"Look... if you think I'm going to spend travel time putting you in another healing trance you can forget about it. I don't focus well on ships, plus, last time I was on one, I even got a bit sick," I warned.  
"No, I don't need you to heal me, I mean, I still do, obviously, but not right now. Look all I'm trying to do is-"  
"Your transport number please," said the sudden clone who interrupted Ace and held out his hand towards me. I produced both my transport number and the clone's I was carting from my pocket and handed them over.  
"Very well," the clone said after analyzing them, "And yours?" he asked next, gesturing to Ace.  
"There's been a mix up, I am supposed to go on to this transport," Ace said deeply, handing over his number as he spoke. I shook my head and sighed lightly. What was Ace up to?  
"All transport passengers have been divided as equally as possible, sir, I'm afraid you will have to return to your own vessel, ship number 7," the clone pointed several ships down.  
"Look you!" Ace said, his voice surprising me with its ferociousness. The ticket number clone paled obviously, "I'm going on this transport, so send one of these other passengers to ship 7, I don't care, but you don't want to mess with me pal! Or do you?" Ace questioned, stepping up intimidatingly, his black visor staring strait into the un-helmeted clones eyes. The ticket clone backed down quickly and Ace barged past him, taking my arm in one hand and helping me to push the clone in the cart with the other.  
"Ace what is all this about?" I questioned, as we made our way up the ramp. I was quite clearly appalled at his behavior.  
"Just wait a minute," Ace responded, "Let's just get settled in our seats first,"  
~~~~~

Vee was upset. Commander Ace could tell. He had made a bit of a scene out there and probably embarrassed her. Ace disliked making her angry or uncomfortable, but this was important. He watched as she found a seat and sat down, crossing her arms. One of the clones on the ship helping the passengers came up to Ace and asked that he take the clone being carted to the bottom level. Ace nodded and completed the favor before returning to the top passenger deck and sitting down beside Vee. She was giving him an intensely piercing stare. Ace sighed and removed his helmet. What had he been thinking? Vee was perfectly safe. No clone around here was in any way dangerous... Ace had just made a fool of himself by overreacting and now Vee would be demanding to know why.

"Vee, something has happened that has put all jedi in danger," he breathed out, not knowing how else to say it.

"What are you talking about?" Vee asked doubtfully.

"It's complicated... but here it goes... An order has been given to all active clone military that the jedi have tried to over throw the Republic and any jedi we come across must be destroyed,"

Vee's expression turned from shock, to fright, then scrutiny.

"Ace that can't be true, the jedi would never do that..." she argued.

"Regardless, the order has been given, and because you are a force user I fear you may also be in danger," Ace continued.

Vee was now back to looking stunned, her eyes dancing back and forth across the floor frantically. Ace watched her with concern and, seeing she was still aghast at his news, he took the liberty of venturing a hand to her shoulder.

"I don't know what it will be like when we get to Corscuant, but I promise I will keep you safe," he vowed. Vee was not paying attention, as her eyes were glazed over in deep thought. Ace left her alone, not saying anything but just rubbing her back gently as passengers of the ship continued to board. Finally, she spoke.

"Are... are you positive?"

"I am. There is no way that order was sent on accident. All across the galaxy, jedi are being hunted as we speak," Ace said sadly. Who knew how many were dead already...?

"Ace, this is horrible," Vee croaked, her eyes suddenly brimming with tears. She leaned into his side, lying her head on his armored chest. Ace didn't know what to say to comfort her.

"I know..."

"I... just can't believe it... I respected the jedi so much. It was one who saved my life! Deep down... it was my wish that some day they would except me into the order... This is shocking,"

It was then that the ship air lock sealed tight with a hiss and the sound of the ship's engine fired up, waking the metal vessel from its sleep. The floor began to shift and vibrate slightly; a sign they were taking off. Ace just let Vee cling to him.

All these weeks, he'd been thinking how unlucky he was for being stuck in a med station, under the care of a feisty and stubborn Zabrak nurse. Now he couldn't think of anything he wanted more than to be there for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, wow, it has been a SERIOUSLY long time.  
I am SOOO sorry folks! There are no words I can use that could possibly inspire you to forgive me for my lack of attention to this particular story! I've been very busy writing all my others and to be frank, I just wasn't quite certain what I was going to do with Hell Was White next. However, I'm back in the game and have fresh ideas to keep the ball rolling! **

**So, whether you are a new reader, or an old one returning, thanks for clicking and please enjoy!**

The silent steadiness of the ship was very soothing for me in this grievous time. Sitting all about in the seats and medical beds were clone patients, some sleeping some awake but just barely. Even Ace, who had held me for a long time, rubbing my back and allowing me to lean against him, had eventually nodded off to a calm sleep. The flight to Corscaunt was a long one, and it gave me many hours to meditate on my fast changing world. All my aspirations of one day wishing to rise to the jedi order were now completely eliminated, along with the ideals and the morals I had worked so tirelessly to keep set for myself. Had everything the jedi taught and spoken of been nothing more than meaningless folly to fool the galaxy into a false sense of security? I had no idea... but one thing I did know was that now everything I had dreamed for my future was fading to black... leading into a pit of empty uncertainty and frightening blankness. Was I truly to remain no more than a nurse the rest of my life? In all honesty, I did not believe I had it fully in me! These past few months had been hard enough, bringing wounded clones back to health, just to see them leave, saying good bye to friends I may never see again... It was absolutely heart wrenching. I sighed, turning my head fractionally against Ace's shoulder to look up at his sleeping face. His head leaned slightly against mine but I didn't mind. It was kind of cute... His helmet was sitting on his lap but was beginning to fall due to his loose, sleepy handed grip on it. I reached forward to grab it before it could slip to the floor and set it on my own lap, facing the visor around towards me. I stared into it, taking in the purple markings and the crown insignia on the crest. It was as if I was looking into Ace's other face. A rather odd sensation, but neat at the same time. I smiled, remembering how bluntly Ace had rushed forward out of no where on the ship hanger and demanded to board the same carrier as me. He had been extremely fierce in his need to be by my side and though at the time I'd found it incredibly unnecessary, now I was glad he was here with me. Ace was the only friend I had left right now and as stubborn and annoying as he could be at times, I would prefer him by my side than not having him at all. Maybe I was kidding myself, but a part of me thought perhaps Ace felt the same about me. I mean... he did track me down first thing after he learned about that jedi execution order, didn't he? I supposed only time would tell how much he really did care. And what did it matter anyway? As soon as his eye sight was restored, he would be assigned a new mission and shipped out, just like all the others. Suddenly, I felt a few rebellious tears well up in my eyes. I didn't want him to go. Perhaps it was selfishness, but was it so wrong to wish that at least one thing in my life could remain constant?  
"Miss Kaveechee?" spoke a clone. I glanced up hastily to who was addressing me. It was none other than Private.  
"Yes, Private, what is it?" I responded gently with a smile.  
"I was sent to inform you that Nala Se wishes to speak to you in the cockpit," Private answered.  
"Oh, thank you," I replied, wondering what it was the administrator wanted to say. Private walked away and I turned to gently prompt Ace awake with a pat to his shoulder. He was leaning too much against me to possibly remain sitting up strait if I should move. The clone commander woke with a start.  
"What? What?" he asked groggily, looking about before fixing his eyes on me.  
"I need to get up," I stated, smiling into his very close eyes. Ace blinked, realizing his position against me and quickly straitened with an awkward clear of his throat.  
"Sorry," he mumbled in embarrassment.  
"I don't mind, really," I promised, "I'll be right back,"  
I stood up, set his helmet down on the seat behind me and moved out of the passenger area into the cock pit. Nala Se's holoimage was protruding in blue light up from the communication's computer, waiting patiently.  
"Administrator," I acknowledged with a respectful bow of my head.  
"Miss Kaveechee, we will be reaching Corscaunt in three hours and once there, I wanted to make sure your job was clear," she began in her slow, monotonous voice, "Upon landing, you will escort the patients in your ship to the rooms they've been assigned to on their wrist labels. Once you've finished unloading your ship's passengers, you will continue work as usual. Private has been sent the layout of our new medical station so you can look it over with him," Nala Se finished. I nodded, taking in all this information and asking a few necessary questions before the conversation ended and I was leaving the cockpit. Three more hours... that wasn't _too_ bad...

Commander Ace sat in silence for a long time, feeling slightly irritated with himself for having fallen asleep against Vee and making her uncomfortable. He usually didn't fall to sleep that easily, much less when he did sleep, he could sleep sitting up like a rod. Ace decided eventually that it was Vee's calm, peaceful presence that had put him at such ease, and his arm around her back was what had caused him to accidentally lean into her once he had dozed off. Still, he would make sure he wouldn't do it again, despite the fact that he really enjoyed being so close to her. A sudden noise caught Ace's attention from the other side of the ship when a clone patient turned on a movie which reflected off the ship wall so many others could see it.  
"Not this one, are you kidding me? You've watched this one like 5 times within the past 3 days!" complained a companion clone.  
"Oh shut it, it's a good one," retorted the other.  
"What is it?" asked a curious viewer.  
"An action, comedy film about a group of pirates," replied the first. Ace didn't mind a film about pirates. He'd even dealt with a few on his missions with his Royal Squad. He sighed. How he missed his troops. Did they miss him in return? Blazer might be enjoying his role as leader but surely they were all eager to have their real commander back, weren't they? His thoughts drained away as his attention quickly got caught up in the pirate movie playing on the wall. It was definitely more of a comedy than an action film but the sound of several clone's laughter around the ship's passenger area was a pleasant sound to Ace's ears. Hearing footsteps, Ace turned his head to see Vee walking back into the passenger cabin from the cockpit. She smiled at him and reclaimed her seat beside him, setting his helmet on her lap.  
"Watching a movie huh?" she inquired.  
"Yeah, one of the clones thought he'd treat us," Ace replied. Vee looked towards the screen and shortly after frowned.  
"Bogus!" she called, catching the movie playing clone's attention. The clone looked around at her.  
"This is one again?" Vee asked, cocking a brow in exasperation at him.  
"It's a good film now shhhh!" Bogus retorted waving her off. Vee shook her head in amusement. Ace couldn't help but chuckle lightly.  
"So what was it you were needed for?" he asked after a moment.  
"Nala Se was updating me about my jobs once we land. We should be there in another 3 hours," Vee pouted. Ace smiled. He'd been on ships for much longer than that... often, it would take he and his crew hours just to get where the battle was before they could do the fighting part!  
"Don't worry, it'll _fly_ by," Ace responded, relishing in his pun with a proud grin. Vee just jabbed him playfully with her elbow.

As it turned out, time did fly by, just as Ace had said. I suppose it has something to do with time seeming shorter when you're having fun? Either way, I had thoroughly enjoyed Ace's company. He'd make me laugh by whispering witty comments into my ear during certain scenes of the movie, and we'd talked together silliness about the actors or actresses and how well or horribly they were doing their job. I also was able to afford Ace a bit of gossip about what was going on behind the scenes with a couple movie stars I knew about and the scandals that were on the news. That was when Ace surprised me with his response.  
"Romantic relationships are a waste of time," he stated, quite seriously. I had to say, his opinion came as quite a shock to me and something inside my stomach sunk.  
"Why would you say that?" I asked, very carefully. Ace shrugged.  
"Well, being a clone, I don't have a long life anyway. It would be a pointless attempt at trying to have what is not meant for me. There is no rational reason that I should fall in love if I'm only going to die in war," he finished.  
"Ace, that's not true," I defended, not sure why I felt so vehemently about this, but I did, and it spilled out of me before I could stop it, "It doesn't matter what kind of life one lives, it is always better when you have someone to love who will care and support you through it,"  
After I said what I did I quickly looked away, staring at my feet. Ace was watching me, intently, brows slightly drawn together in contemplation. After some time of silence, he spoke.  
"But how would the lover feel should the clone die? It wouldn't be fair to _her_," he replied gently. I held my breath. Why did I get the feeling this conversation was becoming far more personal than it had started out? I swallowed then mustered the courage to look up at him with my answer. His eyes were so brown and they stared at me as if his entire fate depended on my next words. In a way, I suppose it did. Was there anyway I could convince him that love was worth it? Finally, I replied.  
"Love is always a risk, but give it a chance, and you'll find it's one worth taking,"  
Our gaze stayed locked for what seemed like an eternity before Nala Se's voice suddenly broke through into the ship's speakers.  
"Attention passengers, we have arrived to Corscaunt, strap in for landing," she instructed. I turned away from Ace to get my belt and he in turn took his helmet and put it on before strapping in himself. Conversation after that ceased as the clicks of others buckling in ensued and the gravitational pull took its hold of the ship. I clutched the seat tightly with my hands and grit my teeth. Ace glanced at my direction, no doubt noting my white knuckles.  
"Not a fan of landings?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly tunneled from the helmet mic.  
"Not so much," I admitted reluctantly. Without hesitation, Ace slid a gloved hand over mine and held it assuringly, turning his helmet strait once more to stare at the clones in front of us. He said nothing else, but he didn't really need to. My heart had fluttered at the contact and I knew right away that somehow, some way, there had been strung between us a connection that would not be easily broken. I couldn't keep the growing smile off my lips.

The landing was as smooth as it could have possibly been. Ace hadn't expected it to be bad anyway, he was just thankful it'd been nice for Vee's sake. As it was, even after the ship was settled safely on the ground, he couldn't make himself release her hand. It felt so right and in a way, she made him feel more like a man than he did with any of his guns or other weapons in his hand. But, eventually, she needed it and so Ace was forced to let go. Vee had now begun to help the other clones necessary and un-boarded as many wounded as she could. Ace afforded his assistance as well, not really wanting to leave her side and preferring to be put to work rather than heading directly to his assigned room and sitting around. Plus, what if Vee needed protection? There could be any number of threats lingering around here, just waiting to pick off a force user... Ace shivered at the thought, and walked even closer to Vee as result. From the ship hanger they'd boarded the new medical station was strait ahead, a large tower stretching into the sky. It didn't appear to be as big as the space station they'd just left, but Ace was later informed by Private that it in fact was, and that some of it even went underground. Either way, this whole situation was quite a stretch from being solitary out in the middle of black space. Here, there were ships constantly flying by in the sky, people of every shape and every size, clone and non clone, bustling about outside on the ship docks and other posts. Ace wasn't sure if he was pleased by all these new sights or unsettled by them. He would have much rather preferred Vee to remain out on that space station, where no one non-clone could mess with her, and she couldn't leave the medical building. Here, she could leave on her breaks and go out into the town, free to explore and meet whoever she wanted. Well, one thing was for sure, and that was Ace wasn't going to let her leave his sight. Not often at least...

Moving into the new medic station was tedious. So many people and things needed to be brought in, and everything to its correct place! Even after I had finished with my manual labor of the day, I was forced to stand in the medic lobby with a check list sheet and conduct clones to their destinations. Ace was good to me. He stayed by my side the entire time, doing whatever it was I needed the moment I asked for it. I was quite impressed with his willing attitude and his unending attention to my needs, and I wasn't the only one who noticed... There were a lot of new nurses and doctors around here that I would have to become acquainted with, but there was one in particular in whom I already disliked the idea of working with. He was higher up on the medical staff and had been in charge of most of the floors long before I or any of the other medical personnel arrived. His name was Dr. Ruben and he liked to keep his eye on me like a hawk as I directed those of the staff around me. Every once and a while he walked by, glancing over my shoulder at the list, and for a while I pretended to ignore him. However, it got annoying real fast.  
"Excuse me, can I help you?" I asked, now turning to look at him. If I had to guess the administrator was probably in his mid thirties and held himself with the most snooty air.  
"Yes, I'm Dr. Ruben and I just wanted to make sure everything was being handled appropriately. I've worked hard to keep this medical station under perfect order and I won't have the joining of our two stations dissolve that fact that we shall run things _my_ way," Ruben announced. I stared at him, thinking thoughts of mild disgust, but hid it well.  
"I assure you, I completely understand and will do nothing but my best to keep those standards," I responded professionally.  
"Good," Dr. Ruben nodded and turned off sharply. It was after the administrator was gone that Ace walked up.  
"Who was that pompous?" Ace asked, his tone suggesting a frown behind the helmet.  
"The administrator to the station. He was just making it clear to me that just because our medic staff was joining, doesn't mean he's willing to compromise on how he wants things done around here," I responded in annoyance.  
"Want me to make it clear to _him_ just how compromising bossing us around can be?" Ace offered, pounding a fist into his palm. I sighed, smiling lightly.  
"Not today. Give me some time to see how much of a bother he's going to be first," I replied. Ace nodded, lingering in front of me and glancing around once more like he was alert for danger.  
"What are you looking for? Things are fine... really, I'm not a jedi, no one is going to hurt me," I said, putting a hand on his arm. Ace angled his helmet back at me.  
"It doesn't hurt just to make sure," he stated strictly.  
"Alright," I gave up, "Alright... whatever. I need to be getting back to work though, so don't blame me if your feet get sore from following me around the rest of the day," I warned, shaking a finger at him before starting my way down the nearest all. In all honesty, I didn't mind that he wanted to be with me all day. He made my work go by faster and was my back up should anything I needed help with occur.  
"Oh, I'd never get sore from following you, unless of course my eye sight suddenly fails and I smack into a couple walls," Ace assured me as he walked by my side. I glanced up at him but he didn't look back. I laughed.  
"Don't be so adorable. It's heart melting," I scolded. I wasn't positive, but I was nearly certain he was grinning behind the mask.


End file.
